High Speed! A Promised Reunion
by AveraxMagna
Summary: Reborn once more, the Free!Boys have earned to live out their lives as humans. However, they were born without their memories and it will require teamwork in order to put the pieces together of their past life. While this happens, they must prepare to rewrite their new lives together in a chain of events that are both familiar...and unfamiliar...
1. Memory 1: The First Day

_**High Speed! A Promised Reunion ハイ スピード! ザ約束レユニオン**_

**_Author's Note: _**This story is a "bridge" between **_Free! The Future Beyond_** and my upcoming Fan-Fiction **_Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic_**. Be sure to have read the other stories prior to this one! Otherwise you'll be confused and sorry. ^_^;

* * *

**_Memory 1:_****_ザ初日_****_The First Day_**

_The five friends stood in side by side, holding hands as they prepare to face their lives to a new world. A distant figure casted five magical circles beneath the boys' feet and they began to float in the air as well._

_"Go then...the future awaits you..." chanted the voice, "Be free…Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa…"_

_The magic circles spun faster and faster beneath their feet as gigantic wings encased them, turning them into Sakura Petals and water, flowing across time and space once more…heading to a promised destination…_

_"You will meet again…in the same world, the same time…you will find one another…and remember…"_

* * *

**Setting: The Past…_High Speed!_**

Haruka woke up with a gasp as he recalled a strange flash of light from his dreams. But everything else was all vague to him.

_A dream_, he thought, _it's just a dream._

He rubbed his eyes to completely wake up and he got out of bed, heading down to the kitchen where his grandma was making breakfast.

"Morning Haru-chan," said the grandmother, "You slept in a bit later than usual…will you get to school on time?"

"Ugh, I can't stand school. It's not as fun as the pool or ocean," he answered.

"Now, now Haru," replied the elder woman, "You'll get to achieve that someday as well as you do well in your academics. It is said that at your age…"

"I know…a prodigy," he answered, "But I'm 12 now…3 more years till I become a genius."

Grandmother chuckled at the response as she prepared him his breakfast and lunch. Once the boy was done, he grabbed his lunch bag and rushed out the door.

Meanwhile, Nagisa woke up with a big yawn, realizing that today was the first day of school. He could hear his mother calling for him so he rushed downstairs with a happy smile on his face.

"Honey please be careful now," said Nagisa's mother as she brushes her hand through is blonde hair, "Don't choke on your food."

Nagisa finished up and smiled at her, saying, "I'm all done. I'll be off to school!"

"Okay honey, take your lunch here. Please be careful on your way," she answered.

Nagisa giggled as he got his lunch and ran out of the door, making his way to the school. He was very excited to join the middle school and was wondering what opportunities there would be.

* * *

Makoto woke up as he heard his mother calling him, "First Day, Mako!"

"Coming!" he cried out as he yawned. He quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs and saw his mother with Ran and Ren.

"I have to take them to the day care, father is at work. Can you handle on your own with breakfast? I made lunch for you at the least," she said.

"Yeah, I'll make something," he answered as he yawned again.

The trio left as Makoto went to the cupboard to find something to eat when he felt something pounding on his chest. He rested his hand over his heart, wondering what it would be.

_What was that light,_ he thought, _and were there Sakura petals?_

He could barely remember what he saw in the dreams, but he could at least talk to Haruka about it. Oh wait a second, Haruka? Was that name?

_I…that name_, he thought, remembering that name in the dream, _it seemed odd._

He shook is his head and discarded it as nonsense, getting some toast and jelly to eat.

* * *

At the school, Rin and Gou walked up the stairs and turned to see their father waving farewell to them.

"Behave now okay?" he called out, "I know it's weird to go to a school like this, but you'll be fine."

"Yep yep!" said Rin, "Right sister? We'll have new friends to be with!"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"Well then, mother will pick you both up later, alright? I'm off to work," he answered as he drove away.

"Right! Bye dad!" shouted Rin, smiling with joy and waving out. He turned to the stairs and they walked up, heading for their orientation.

* * *

**Lunch Break **

Haruka sat alone at a table, staring over the Sakura Trees that surrounded the outside, empty pool. He was quite disappointed on how the set up was since last year, they had the pool set up properly.

"This is so stupid," he muttered as he takes a bite on his sandwich.

A taller boy walked past his table, looking for a seat. He wanted to sit with some people but many of the seats were filled.

_It seems that we have a lot of people_, thought Makoto, _where am I going to sit?_

"Oi!" said a voice.

Makoto turned to see Haruka staring at him, asking, "You looking for a seat?"

The taller boy nodded and said, "Oh…well…I guess I'll sit right here."

Makoto sat down next to him and gave a bow of thanks.

"No need to bow," said Haruka as he turned away to see the trees.

"Man I'm starving…quite a morning isn't it?" asked Makoto, "At least the weather here is nice."

Haruka kept silent on the response; his eyes were fixed at the pool despite how it was empty.

"Not much to talk, eh?" asked Makoto.

"…the water…is alive," muttered Haruka.

"Huh?" said Makoto, confused on what he was saying.

"Nothing," replied Haruka as he got up and went to the restroom.

_He seems…odd_, thought Makoto, _why would the water be alive?_

Makoto was opening his lunch and started to eat when he saw a blonde kid walking past the table, looking for a seat.

"There's nowhere to sit today…" said Nagisa when he turned around and asked, "Ah! Is the seat open here?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to sit across from me," replied Makoto, "There's another one who sits next to me…I guess he went off to the restroom or something."

"Okay then!" smiled the blonde as he introduced himself, "My name is Naigsa Hazuki."

"I'm Makoto Tachibana," he answered as they shook hands, "Nice to meet you."

They turned to see Haruka returning to his seat as Makoto said, "Hey you're back!"

"Hello!" smiled the blonde, while eating his lunch.

Haruka kept silent as he continued to stare outside. Makoto had enough so he said, "Oh come on! At least say hi!"

"….morning," answered the tsundere.

"My name is Makoto Tachibana," said the taller boy, "And this blonde here is Nagisa Hazuki. We both would like to know your name if you please."

"…it's Haruka. Haruka Nanase," he answered while looking away still.

Makoto gasped as he remembered from his dream. But was it just by coincidence or could it be…? He shook his head and changed the subject.

"Just what are you staring at outside?" asked Makoto, getting up to see the outside.

"I want to go into that pool," said Haruka as he pointed to the empty pool deck with the Sakura petals floating around.

"Oh! You're a swimmer?" asked Makoto.

"Huh? Oh that's sooooo coooool!" said Nagisa.

"I…I do like the beach and ocean a little," replied Makoto.

Haruka still kept silent but he was secretly hearing this conversation. For some odd reason, it was as if they have already known each other…but for what?

"Hm…so Haru-chan likes the water? Why don't we just go and swim?" asked Nagisa.

"It's not open yet," he answered, "And could you drop the –chan?"

Haruka finally turned as a breeze from the outside struck his hair, creating a gentle blow across his hair and face. Nagisa blushed a little as he somehow felt like as if he seen that face before, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"It's almost time for class again," he said as he got up.

"Aww…why don't we hang out after school?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah! I like that idea! Please?" asked Nagisa.

Haruka walked away, wondering what the future would become for him and these two. He somehow couldn't understand what was going on in the last few minutes as his head was a bit cloudy.

* * *

By early afternoon, it was finally dismissal as the students rushed out to meet up with the beloved families. However, Makoto's mother was already busy dealing with Ran and Ren while his father was away on a business trip. He would have to walk home by himself but first…

"Hey Nagisa!" he called out.

The blonde turned to see him and waved out while walking. They turned to see Haruka going down the stairs.

"Oi! Haru-chan!" shouted Makoto.

Haruka turned to see them and asked, "Why do you two even bother?"

"Why not?" asked Nagisa.

"It's not like we're going to bite," smiled Makoto.

Before Haruka could answer, they all heard a crash from above. Haruka turned to see a red-hair boy with his backpack open and some papers were flying off. He rushed back up to collect the papers while Makoto and Nagisa went to check up on the boy himself.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked Makoto as he and Nagisa got the boy back on his feet.

Rin blushed a little and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have run a little too fast."

He checked his hands and realized that his right hand had a little bit of a bruise/blood from the fall since the steps were concrete. Haruka held the papers in his hands and handed them over.

"Here," he said, "They fell out."

Rin bowed his head while getting the papers and said, "Thanks."

"So are you new here?" asked Makoto.

"Oh? Um…yeah, I was here with my sister for an orientation. We'll both be starting classes tomorrow," said Rin.

"Oi! Such pretty red hair," giggled Nagisa.

"Oh um…thanks," replied Rin as he blushed a little bit.

Haruka remained silent about this stranger…however, he felt a bit odd about him.

"So then I guess we're all in this school?" asked Rin.

"Pretty much," replied Makoto, "Did you transfer here?"

"Yeah…my sister and I have moved to this town just a few days ago. We were from Tokyo," answered the red-hair.

"Wow…" replied Nagisa," You were in a big city!"

Haruka kept his distance…but his head was beginning to ache a little. He tried not to show signs of pain but Rin could somewhat noticed this.

"You okay there? What's your name?" asked RIn.

"….Haruka. Haruka Nanase," said the tsundere.

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki," smiled the blonde.

"Makoto Tachibana," said the taller boy.

"Rin Matsuoka," replied the red-hair.

Rin turned to see his sister Gou walking out of the school finally. She was a bit shy at first to see them but in her heart, she knew that this was inevitable.

_At last_, she thought, _they're just all about together…again…at least._

"Something the matter?" asked Rin.

"Oh no. I'm fine," smiled Gou, "I'm Rin's sister…Kou."

"Sister…that's not your real name," replied Rin, "It's Gou."

"Such a cute name!" laughed Nagisa, "Gou-chan!"

"I don't like to be called Gou, okay?" she asked.

Rin walked up to see Haruka staring at the empty pool. His eyes widened a little as he realized the reasoning of Haruka's silence.

"So you like the pool?" he asked.

"Yeah…?" replied Haruka.

"Well then…why don't you guys come with us? We got a pool in our backyard!" said Rin, smiling.

"Aw yeah!" cheered Nagisa, "That sounds like fun, fun, fun!"

"Um Rin," said Makoto, "Are your parents going to be okay with this?"

"Oh of course!" replied Rin, "We all live nearby…right? Don't be nervous, we'll be just a few hours or so."

* * *

They arrived at the Matsuoka's family house where the mother greeted them all. Their father was at work at the coastline, getting some fish for the markets.

Nagisa jumped in while Haruka floated on his back. Makoto was a bit nervous once again but Rin reassured him and they got in together.

"I'm so glad we came here," smiled Nagisa, "I just hope my mother doesn't worry too much."

"Yeah, I got two siblings that I need to keep an eye on soon," said Makoto.

"Hehe, you could say that again with my three sisters," sighed Nagisa as he recalled that horrid day when they would play with his hair and clothes.

Haruka continued to float on his back as he opened his eyes to see the Sakura petals drifting around. Some of them landed in the pool and one of them landed on his chest. All seemed peaceful and tranquilly.

Suddenly he gasped as he lost his balance on his back and turned over and lifted his head off, coughing and gasping.

"Oi! Haru-chan?" gasped Makoto.

"Haru-chan? What's wrong?" asked Nagisa.

"Hey Haru! You okay!?" shouted Rin, worried.

Haruka's eyes for a split second turned blank as he muttered the words, "Suiei…Suiei…Suiei…"

The others had blank expressions but they were worried that something was going to happen to Haruka. He finally shook his head as his eyes were back to normal blue, breathing a little bit on the heavy side.

"What…what was that?" asked Makoto.

"I…I don't understand…" replied Haruka, "I…I saw strange cloaked beings in the darkness…chanting one word."

"Suiei?" asked Nagisa.

Haruka nodded, "Yes. That's all I saw…and heard."

"I have no understanding on what that means," said RIn.

Haruka sighed and replied, "I'm probably just tired…it's been a day."

He climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off while the others got out and walked up to him.

"Please do not worry," said Haruka, "I don't live far from here."

Makoto looked at the sunset and replied, "Yeah…it's almost late. At least tomorrow is Friday."

"We'll have a fun day tomorrow," smiled Rin, "I'll see you guys!"

* * *

**Somewhere across the globe…**

The Five Suiei Gods drifted across the Pacific Ocean, heading south towards Australia when they could feel the senses of the four children.

"H-Haruka…" mutered Suiei Nanase.

"Does he remember now?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

Nanase shook his head and replied, "It's only a small fragment."

"Well they have only met today…it'll take some time," agreed Matsuoka.

"My poor Rei is not even with them," said a saddened Ryugazaki, "I wish he was there…but he's already in Osaka with the family."

"Well at least it's something right?" asked Suiei Hazuki, "He's not alone like how he was in the Time Loop."

Suiei Ryugazaki kept silent about it…but he nodded in agreement.

"Tch…Nagisa," chuckled Hazuki, "I'm going to maybe visit him in the dreams and see if he can remember a little."

"But they will remember," said Nanase, "and what they do with that…"

"Is entirely up to their decision," finished Tachibana.

* * *

**Iwatobi, Japan**

Nagisa stared at his ceiling, trying to fall asleep. It was quite an exciting day since he made great friends. Wait a second, friends? Didn't they seem somewhat familiar to him?

He finally closed his eyes as he drew the sheets over his head.

* * *

_Nagisa woke up in some sort of a white void where he saw a Sakura Tree before him with a small pond next to it. It seemed like a familiar place already as he smiled on the beautiful sight._

_"So beautiful!" giggled Nagisa as he walked over to the pond and saw that the water was crystal clear yet it was beautiful in a bright, sea-blue color._

_He poked at the water a few times as ripples drifted across. A Sakura petal fell onto the water and suddenly, the images changed and showed various scenes that almost frightened the blonde._

_"W-What…what is this!?" screamed Nagisa as he grew scared on the frightening images._

_Behind him, a warm hand brushed through his hair, saying, "Nagisa…"_

_The blonde turned to see a tall-like entity with blonde hair and robes of pink and yellow and smiled happily, reaching out for the man before him…_

* * *

Nagisa woke up with a gasp, shaken by the dream.

"Wh…what? What was that?" he muttered to self as he placed his right hand to his heart.

He was too tried to even to try and understand but he somehow recognized the man before him. However, he wasn't sure if this was even a real thing…but it was only a dream, right?

_Just a dream_, he thought as he lied back down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto woke up in a strange place as well. He saw a taller man standing before him in his green and black speedos as the wind blew across his hair. A strange-looking necklace in a shape of a heart pendant, glowing green as it rested on his chest.

"…is…is this me?" asked Makoto.

The older Makoto turned around to see his younger self and smiled, saying, "Have no fear…it will all be okay."

Makoto stared up at his older self as the latter extended his hand down to his younger self, smiling, "Here…"

By the time Makoto reached out to his hand, he woke up, confused by what he was seeing.

_What was that necklace_, he thought, _why did it feel so familiar?_

_**The time to remember…has finally begun…**_

_**~To Be Continued...**_


	2. Memory 2: Recollection Unviels

**_Memory 2: 追憶は発表...Recollection Unveils…_**

**_Author's Note: _**This story is a "Bridge" between _**Free! The Future Beyond**_ and my upcoming Fan-Fiction _**Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic**_. Be sure to have read the others stories prior to this one! Otherwise you'll be confused and sorry. ^_^;

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Haruka and Makoto sat next to each other in homeroom as the class chatted a little bit before homeroom began.

"Did you sleep well, Haru?" asked Makoto.

Haruka said nothing at first but turned his head, asking, "Why?"

"I had a dream," said Makoto.

"A…dream?" asked Haruka.

"I…it was weird, I saw someone that looked a lot like myself…but much older," he replied, "I just don't get it."

"Dreams are never meant to make sense," muttered Haruka as he and Makoto saw the teacher walking in along with Rin!"

"Morning class," said the teacher, writing Rin's name on the board, "We have a new student that joined yesterday and he'll be starting his classes today."

Rin stepped out to the class, smiling and saying, "My name is Rin Matsuoka. It sounds a bit girlish…but I am a boy. I'm happy to be enrolled here!"

"Please give Mr. Matsuoka a warm welcome," said the teacher.

The class clapped their hands in welcoming the new student. Rin was assigned to sit next to Haruka and Makoto for the time being until there was a new arrangement of seating.

"Sounds like we got swimming next," said Rin, feeling excited.

"Yeah, I hope we'll have Nagisa with us," smiled Makoto.

Haruka smiled a little, knowing that he will finally be in the pool for class.

* * *

**Gym Class…**

Haruka placed his swim cap and goggles on as he took a step on the diving block. He prepared himself and dove in after waiting for a proper timing moment.

Rin watched as Haruka dove into the waters as if time was moving very slowly. He was stunned to see such a dive right before his eyes.

"I'm happy we're all here," said Makoto, "Right, Nagisa?"

"Yeah!" smiled Nagisa, "I was worried a little, but I figured we would be together!"

"Yeah, quite a coincidence," said Rin.

"Hey um, excuse me?" asked a voice.

The three turned to see a girl who smiled before them. She and two of her friends were also dressed in their swimsuits for the pool also.

"Was that Haruka that dove in?" asked the first girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Makoto.

"Oh, my name is Aki Yazaki," she said, "I wanted to say thanks to Haruka."

"For what?" asked Nagisa.

"Well, I almost lost my bell for my bike but he caught it just in time before it fell into the sewers," smiled the girl, "Are you his friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Makoto Tachibana," said the green-eyed boy.

"Nagisa Hazuki," said the blonde.

She turned to Rin who said, "Rin Mastuoka. I'm deeply inspired by Haruka but I'm going to be his opponent for the race."

"Oh? You're taking on a challenge?" asked Aki.

"Yeah," said Rin, "It's because I…huh?"

Rin suddenly fell to his knees as his head was giving a splitting headache.

"Rin!" gasped Nagisa.

"Rin-chan!?" shouted Makoto.

Aki and the girls moved to the side as Haruka got out of the pool and saw Rin covering his ears with his hands.

"Rin!" shouted Haruka as he rushed up towards him, being careful not to slip. The red-hair fell down on the ground as his eyes were closed.

"This is bad!" gasped Aki, "We should get the ambulance!"

"Wait!" said Makoto, checking up on Rin's pulse, "It's still making a pulse."

Haruka rested his head over Rin's chest, hearing his heart still beating as he wondered what was going on. The girls were frightened and they rushed out to get help.

* * *

The little boy opened his eyes and saw a flash of images before him; he saw himself and the others doing a swim relay together, celebrating on their victory. He watched how it all changed as he saw his older-self wanting to defeat Haruka to a race and won, leaving Haruka alone but couldn't hide his loneliness.

He then saw himself rescuing Haruka alongside with the others from a strange laboratory room as well as seeing a group of mysterious beings dressed in cloaks and robes, smiling before him.

"Rin," echoed a deep-like voice before him.

The boy turned to see a taller man dressed in a warrior outfit before him, smiling and reaching out to him. Behind him was the Sakura tree where they buried a trophy from their victory as a way to remember their times together.

Rin woke up with a gasp as he saw Haruka and the others by his side.

"Rin-chan!" shouted Nagisa in relief.

"Are you alright?" asked Haruka.

Rin nodded as he got up but still sat on the floor, stunned on what he was seeing.

"What's the matter?" asked Makoto.

Rin looked at them and looked at the pool before him.

"We…we were here before," he answered.

"Eh?" asked Nagisa.

"This…was where we first met…and had the relay also," said Rin as he got up, still trying to figure out what he was seeing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Makoto.

Rin didn't listen as he got up with his swim cap and goggles and made that "snap" effect on the goggles, echoing a memory to the boys. The trio gasped as they somehow recalled that snapping effect from before, knowing that something is not right.

"That…what he just did," gasped Makoto.

Nagisa trembled a little as he felt a bit light headed. Haruka helped Nagisa to stay on his feet while Makoto watched Rin swimming his way back.

"Haru-chan…I heard a voice…" said Nagisa.

Some of the other classmates watched in confusion of this strange scene but many of them ignored it and moved on. Rin got out of the pool, seeing Nagisa shaking.

"We're all here now," said Rin.

"I'm going in," said Haruka.

"Haru! Wait! Maybe it's the water!" shouted Makoto.

Haruka geared up and jumped in, doing his freestyle across the pool when he saw a hand of water stretching out before him; he held his hand together as his eyes suddenly glowed neon blue, causing a bright reflection in the water.

"What's that light?" asked Nagisa.

Haruka broke to the surface as he drifted off to get out; they saw his eyes were glowing. The other people didn't seem to notice that light.

"His eyes…" said Rin, "It's neon blue…"

Rin walked up to Haruka while Nagisa held Makoto's hand, hoping that he could relax a little. At that moment, Makoto smiled a little but gasped as he and Nagisa saw himself and the others, much older and standing with the Suiei Gods before them.

Haruka's eyes turned back to normal and said, "We were here…I…I remember now."

Rin smiled and replied, "Yeah. I don't know much…but I kinda had a feeling this place was familiar."

They turned to see Makoto and Nagisa holding hands and chuckled a little.

"We should get going before we get more hocus-pocus," said Makoto.

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Nagisa.

They turned to see Aki and her friends with a couple of adults who were prepared to face the emergency.

"Oh, he's okay now?" asked Aki.

"Yeah, I'm fine," giggled Rin, "I was just a bit exhausted."

"Well then, I guess we'll see you later," blushed Aki.

* * *

**After School…**

The four sat out by the Metro Park as they watched the Sakura tree standing tall and mighty before them, scattering its petals around.

"I don't understand one thing though….are they memories…" said Rin, "Or is it the future?"

Haruka took a sip on his drink and answered, "How should I know?"

"Well we know one thing for sure," replied Makoto, "We have met before…at some point."

"I'm…just happy that we are back," giggled Nagisa.

"But there's so much that we have to uncover," said Rin, "It's like it's all of a riddle…"

Haruka sighed and replied, "Well…assuming if we have met before in a different life…what should we do?

"Let's embrace it like how it was…but even better!" smiled Makoto, "We were probably meant to reunite!"

"Yeah!" agreed Rin, "This is destiny!"

Haruka looked down a little as he was a bit worried on what was going to become, assuming if this is either going to be the same as it was…or will it be different this time?

"Haru, don't worry…we're gonna be fine, okay?" asked Rin.

"Yeah! We will be!" smiled Nagisa.

Haruka nodded and replied, "It's a lot…we're only little boys right now…but…I guess…"

Makoto asked, "About what?"

"I'm worried…that it may all be the same again," said Haruka, "Like…exactly the same."

"Don't say that!" replied Rin, "Whatever happened back then…I'm sure we have won and we are living it now."

"It's going to be alright now," agreed Nagisa, knowing that this world is a lot different in many ways from what it was previously.

"Let's make a team!" said Rin, "All of us! I swear we'll make this work even better than the first time!"

Makoto smiled as Haruka nodded in agreement. Naigsa cheered up for this as the four became one group again…

"Let's do this…" said Rin, "And…if we all swim together…we can see a sight that we have never seen before!"

* * *

**Osaka, Japan**

The young blue-haired boy looked into his bag to make sure everything was in; including his underwear.

_Oh thank goodness_, thought Rei, blushing,_ that would have not been good if someone else found it._

He turned to see the teacher explaining about a field trip coming up and handed the students permission slips that had to be signed by the parents.

"Wow…" said one of the students, "A boat ride on the Osaka bay!"

_Oh no_, thought Rei,_ I can't do boat rides like this…_

* * *

After school was done, Rei walked into his apartment where his father read the newspaper and saw the little one walking in.

"I'm home!" smiled Rei.

"Welcome back son, how was school?" asked the father.

"I got a permission slip for a trip on the Osaka boat ride based on our geography class," he replied.

"Oh my…going out to the seas?" he asked, "Well, I don't know how well you can handle the water since we were on that…"

"Please don't," said Rei, blushing as he recalled when he threw up back on the family trip on a boat ride in Kyoto last summer.

He turned to see his mother walking in as well, holding a bag of some groceries, "Hey Rei," she smiled, "I got something good for us to eat tonight!"

"Yay!" smiled Rei as he placed his bag to the side and went to watch mom cook. He was always interesting into learning how to make his own food and the smell of the rice was beautiful.

He went to the fridge to get a cold bottle of water when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see but there was no one behind him.

_What_, he thought, _what was that?_

* * *

Days later, Rei and his classmates were on the boat ride in the Osaka Bay. It was around 10 in the morning and they would be back to the school around 5 or so in the evening.

He kept his best to not overlook at the water as he distracted himself by talking to one of his teachers but they had to keep the kids organized so he was a bit alone.

_I…I'm not going to make it_, he thought as he made his way to the railing of the boat and held his hands onto it. He was already feeling a bit lightheaded.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "What are you doing? What are you waiting for?"

"Who…who said that?" asked Rei as he got up and fixed his glasses. His mind was distracted by the voice.

He turned to see the waters of the bay swirling around like a water spout. He was a bit frightened at first but was astonished to see such a show. However, no one else seemed to take notice of this strange phenomenon.

His mind suddenly raced back in time as he saw four other boys standing side by side, reaching out to him.

"Rei! Rei-chan!" they all shouted.

Rei fixed his glasses and somehow recognized the others…but before he could ask, he was back in reality but felt something on his neck. He opened his buttons on his collar and saw a heart-shaped pendant necklace on him. He blushed at first in fears that someone would notice.

"We finally meet," echoed the voice again.

"Who-who are you?" asked Rei.

He turned around and finally saw a tall man with blue, long, braided hair like his own with purple eyes and dressed in some ancient robes with a cloak around him. His body was like half made of water but had the appearance of a human.

Rei stumbled back in fear but the necklace glowed in a neon-purple color.

"It's been a long time…Rei," said Suiei Ryugazaki.

"…how…how do you know me?" asked the boy.

"I see your memories are still locked away," replied the Suiei God, "You are still young to remember even though the others are currently in the process of remembering who they are…"

"Others?" he asked.

"Four other friends that are dear to you…and you mean a lot to them," said Ryugazaki, finally taking on full human like form as he grew his legs from the water-mists. He walked up to the boy and brought him back on his feet.

"You will eventually leave this town and attend to Iwatobi High School…that's where you will find three of them. The other one…will be separated from them…but it's your duty to make sure that all five of you stick together," said the god.

Rei was silent in confusion and in fear, his mind was clogged up with a lot of things. However, the Suiei God rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and finally, he began to see some visions of the past….he saw himself with three other guys on a team as they went out to the islands, competed and even almost died together.

Some of the scenes scared him to death as he began to remember the horrifying incident as well as the betrayal and the lies that he and the others encountered.

"S…Suiei…" he said, "Please don't leave me!"

"I will be watching you from afar," replied the god, "however…I cannot be always here…but let the necklace guide you…and protect you. Trust in it."

Rei nodded and watched as the Suiei God dissolved into the mists, heading back out to the waters. He vowed to himself and prayed to find the others…one day soon.

* * *

**Iwatobi, Japan**

Haruka sat outside on the steps of the walkway that led to his house, watching the sunset. He could almost sense something going out at the bay but he wasn't too concerned about it.

He was really worried about the future of him and the others. After remembering what happened between him and Rin in the other timeline, he didn't want to go through that experience again.

But can he really fulfill his dream, thought Haruka, does Rin still plan to go to Australia to improve his swimming for the sake of his father?

The wind blew across his hair as the Sakura petals swirled around nearby. He looked down towards the bottom of the steps and saw Makoto waving out to him. Haruka nodded as he watched Makoto climbing up the stairs.

"I was wondering where you were," he said, "Is something bothering you?"

Haruka kept silent about it, he wasn't sure if he was going to say something or not.

"If it's about Rin, please don't hide it," answered Makoto, "I remember a bit more now about ourselves and I don't want you to carry that burden."

Finally the other boy answered, "Yes. It's him…"

"Haru," said Makoto, "I'm sure Rin won't be as flamboyant like the last time. I mean, I'm sure he will want to do his best in swimming and what not…but I think he already has learned his lesson. And if he didn't…I'm sure he'll feel it in his heart."

Makoto sat down next to Haruka but the other boy didn't say much. He was going to have to make a decision soon…whether he liked it or not.

Rin stood out by the Sakura tree and saw Nagisa walking by. He called out for the blonde and the latter rushed up to him.

"This looks like a Sakura Tree, right?" asked Rin, "It's awfully tall…"

"Yeah, Makoto told me that it's one of the biggest ones here," said Nagisa.

Rin chuckled but narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"What's the matter?" asked Nagisa, "You seem…?"

"I made a decision…well…no…I have to go," said Rin.

At that moment, Nagisa's eyes trembled as he remember all too well on that day, "You're leaving…aren't you?"

Rin sighed and answered, "I have to. Unlike the last time that I made my own accord…this time…I have to go because it's the price…that I have to pay. Do you remember this boy who was like a witch or something?"

"Oh…I think I do, kinda," he replied, "He said something that a wish must be fulfilled by a price…but I don't understand what that has got to do with you leaving here?"

"It's to keep the world stable," said Rin, "And also…for the sake of our relationships. He came to me in the form of a dog and explained some stuff…even though I was a bit confused; my memories of our past life were coming back a bit more and more."

"I see," answered the blonde as he lowered his head, "I'm worried about the others…"

"I'll tell them," he said, "But…we'll make our race the best! I promise all of you for that."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you," said Nagisa as he took off while Rin closed his eyes and thought about the petals, visualizing himself swimming in the water with the petals intertwined.

_**~To Be Continued...**_


	3. Memory 3: There and Back Again

**_Memory 3: _****_そこに戻る_****_..._****_アゲイン_****_..._****_There and Back…Again…_**

**_Author's Note: _**This story is a "Bridge" between _**Free! The Future Beyond**_ and my upcoming Fan-Fiction **_Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic._** Be sure to have read the others stories prior to this one! Otherwise you'll be confused and sorry. ^_^;

* * *

"I'm home," said Haruka as he walked to the pool and saw Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa practicing for the relay. He had to make a trip back to the house since his grandma was feeling a bit ill.

"Oh hey Haruka," said a voice.

Haruka turned to see Aki along with her friends. He nodded as he walked up to the block.

"Going for a round I see," she said.

"I only swim free," he muttered as he dove in, making is way across the pool with ease.

"He's sure quite a character," giggled Aki, watching him soaring his way through.

Goro Sasabe walked in to check up on the four boys; he was assigned to monitor their progress and prepare them for the relay.

"You go, go, go!" he chanted, "Keep it up!"

The four made their way across the pool and hit the ending wall with their hands. Haruka got out of the pool and Rin followed.

"Um Haru," said Rin, looking around to make sure it was safe to talk.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruka, "You're acting a bit…?"

"Let's go," he replied, "I've already worried the others too much."

The two stepped to the side while Makoto and Nagisa continued to practice. Rin was feeling a bit down since he was worried about the future.

"I made a decision…to return to Australia," said Rin, "Officially...but I didn't say why yet."

Haruka wasn't too surprised but he asked, "Why is that? Didn't the Time Loop and your memories…?"

"I know what I saw," he replied, "But…it's…more than just going there…"

Haruka narrowed his eyes and said, "What is it?"

"It's because...it's the price that I must pay, Haruka…that must be fulfilled…for the sake of this universe," replied Rin, "that's why I have to go back…it's to maintain the equilibrium as much as possible."

"You think the others will understand this?" asked Haruka.

Rin turned to the pool and said, "Yeah. I think they will; I kinda hinted Nagisa about this. Besides, our memories are still coming to us every now and then."

Haruka walked back to the pool and fixed up his cap and goggles and made another dive. Rin was about to enter when he saw Nagisa and Makoto getting out to change.

"Where are you guys leaving so early?" asked Rin.

"I have to get to my family," replied Makoto, "My siblings need someone to look after because my parents are going out tonight to a friend of theirs."

"I'm not feeling quite well," said Nagisa, "I've had this headache earlier and I thought maybe the water will be soothing…I guess not."

Haruka returned to the end and got out as well. He saw the three talking but it didn't matter whether Rin was going to tell them his plans or not. What did matter is that Rin wouldn't go as flamboyant like before.

"Let's go outside," said Rin, "I want to go out to that tree."

"It hasn't really bloomed yet though," replied Nagisa.

Haruka kept silent as he walked past them, heading in the locker room to change.

* * *

The four walked out to the tree by the school. There was this tree and the other one at the Metro Park that they would both go to. However, this tree at the school was closer for them to hang out by.

"What's the matter Rin?" asked Makoto.

"It's official now...I am going back…" said Rin, "To Australia…"

The others didn't looked to happy about this. Rin narrowed his eyes and answered, "It's not because I wanted to…I have to return there. It's...something that has to be done to maintain the balance of things."

The four remained silent for a moment; finally Makoto said, "I have to get going. We'll talk later guys."

Nagisa nodded and said, "I'll see you all later."

Haru stood at the tree while Rin waved the others goodbye. He turned to see the other boy staring up at the tree.

"I'll be leaving after the relay," said Rin, "But I should be able to visit from time to time."

"Rin…" replied Haruka, "Are you certain about this? Don't you remember what happened?"

Rin lowered his head and said, "I know…but it's what the witch boy told me…"

Haruka barely remembered this person at first but after the words "witch boy", he finally recalled when they were at the shop back in the Time Loop where they were tasked and guided to go on the quest to break the curse.

"I'll still be strong and fulfill my father's wish," smiled Rin, "But this time…I won't let myself get hurt."

"Then promise me…" said Haruka, "That when you do come back…don't lose sight of your wish."

* * *

Haruka walked to the house and called for his grandma. However, it was quiet in the household. He ran up to the room and saw the grandmother on the floor, struggling.

Horrified, he called the medical emergency and was taken to the hospital. The grandmother had an oxygen mask on her face and tests were taken for any possible medical issues. Haruka explained that he had lived with her ever since he lost his family during a car accident.

He stayed overnight in hopes to hear from her. At around 11:30 P.M., the grandmother opened her eyes and turned to head to see Haruka struggling to stay awake.

"H-haru…" she said, smiling a little.

Haruka's eyes widened a little but he nodded in reply. He could only pray that things will turn out okay.

"Haru…" she said, _"Prepare for you future…someone out there…needs you."_

"Huh?" asked Haruka, wondering if she was referring to Rin? Or Nagisa? Or Makoto? Or was it Rei?

**_"Living in the flesh and bone…"_** she muttered, **_"His heart…torn in two…it is he who decides on a reward…and punishment...he's foreign…in a land of the liberty."_**

* * *

Rin walked into his room and lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He turned to see Gou standing at the doorway.

"What's up sis?" he asked.

She blushed a little and said, "It's time to eat."

"I see," he answered, wondering about their father.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied as he got up and they headed down to eat.

As they ate, the father of the children walked in and dropped off his things in his room.

"Father!" smiled Gou, "When will you be on break?"

"Afraid it won't be for a while more," said the dad, "But you two are very special…along with my wife of course."

"Father! I am on a team at Iwatobi!" smiled Rin.

"Well that's good," he replied, "I'm sure you'll do amazing."

"Yeah," giggled Rin, "It'll be like a new chapter."

* * *

**The Relay Race…**

"Mako, Mako, Mako!" shouted Haru, Rin and Nagisa as they cheered on Makoto to complete his backstroke.

Nagisa climbed up and prepared himself and jumped in as soon as Makoto reached the wall safely. They cheered the blonde on as Rin took his position and dove in with his butterfly, making his way there and back.

When it was Haru's turn, he saw the same light and the sight back in the Time Loop as they were all amazed by the power of the water…only this time, they knew for sure that the water was alive…thanks to the Suiei Gods.

As soon as Haruka reached the wall, it was finally over. They have won once again…like how it was before. Makoto got Haruka out of the pool with his hand and they all cheered and jumped in victory.

"I'm so glad we can live this out…as humans," smiled Nagisa as they all group hugged, laughing with joy and happiness.

However, as they hugged, a blinding flash of light shined around as they turned to receive the trophy and medals. But where was this light?

Suddenly, one of the doors flew opened from the outside as some mysterious sakura petals flew in, prompting the four boys to brace themselves (oddly enough, they could only see this). Before their eyes, the petals drifted on top of them and the petals fused together to reform the magical necklaces that they once donned.

"This is…" gasped Makoto.

"Our necklaces!" finished Rin, "Our Suiei Gods must have watched us!"

"Indeed they have been," agreed Nagisa, thinking about the gods.

"I guess this means that our memories are pretty much back now. We just have to retell the tale and write it down," shrugged Haruka.

"You guys…" said Rin, "We're missing someone….aren't we?"

"It's Rei," replied Haruka, "I somehow remembered him just a few nights ago...but I couldn't make it out exactly. But...he is the fifth Suiei God of our team. However, he's not here."

"We have to find him," said Rin, "I wish I could at least say hi…"

"But you're leaving though," replied Makoto, shaking his head, "But…if you do plan to visit again…please let us know too, alright?

"Of course," smiled Rin, looking at Haruka with a blink of his eye.

* * *

Afterwards, the four walked outside where they carried the trophy and a box.

"Just like how it was," smiled Rin, "but this time…we'll be here to remember it."

Makoto took out the shovel and dug a small hole, enough for the box and the trophy to fit inside. The four touched the trophy for one last time before Nagisa placed it inside the box. Rin took the lid and closed it.

"Hey let's try this," said Makoto as he took out a pen and continued, "Let's put our names on this box."

"Good idea," replied Rin, "That way if people find it…at least our names will be on it."

Haruka retrieved the box and they all put their names on it before putting it back down again when Makoto finally filled it up with the dirt. They looked up at the tree for a bit; despite how empty it was…they knew that this was where everything has begun for them.

"Rin…" said Haruka, "Are you still going to follow that path?"

"Well…" answered Rin, looking at the tree, "I would like to…but I am not certain. It's worth a shot though."

"I wished you could stay," said Makoto, "But I guess there are things in the universe that must be maintained."

Nagisa lowered his head a little but he smiled to himself, knowing that there will be a time to meet again.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Rei walked with his parents across the streets of Tokyo; they were on a family vacation as well as attending to visit their relatives.

The young megane's memories of other people returned to him, but he had a ton of questions to ask. But how? Who would listen to him? His parents would not understand him about this.

_I wish I could find a way to meet the others_, he thought.

He turned his head to see a small golden puppy staring at him accompanied by three butterflies. Rei was fascinated by the sight and rushed off while his parents had their backs turn a little. He dashed after the doggie, never realizing that he ended up someplace different.

Rei got scared as he called out for his parents but the looming house before him was quite unusual. He saw two girls smiling at the doorway saying, "A customer for our master!"

"W-What are you girls talking about?" asked Rei.

Moro and Maru grabbed the little boy and dragged him inside to where Watanuki sat on his couch with the stuffed doggie in his hands.

"T-That dog!" gasped Rei.

"It was me," said Watanuki as he took a smoke, "It's been quite a long time…Rei Ryugazaki…"

"How did you know my name?" he answered.

"You were here before…do you not remember?" asked Watanuki.

Rei looked around for a moment when a flash of memories stuck him; the necklace glowed in a purple-color, matching his eyes.

"Th-This is…" began Rei.

"A store that grants wishes," finished Watanuki, "I see that you remember now."

"I wish to see the others again," said Rei, "Please! Where are they now?"

"They are in Iwatobi…however. Today was the relay and Rin Matsuoka will be leaving to Australia," answered the witch.

"NO!" gasped Rei, "Why is he going back?! Doesn't he remember what happened?!"

"He does…" said Watanuki, "However…this world…and the time loop…in order to stabilize them, Rin and the others had to inevitably repeat some events…and you will do the same."

"Stabilize?" asked Rei.

"The universe if very fragile, I'm sure you remember that with the Suiei Gods," said Watanuki.

"When will I see them again?" asked Rei.

"Sooner than you think…however, you must be the one to approach to them unlike how Nagisa approached to you," replied the witch, "Can you do that?"

Rei nodded, "I will do whatever it takes for me to reunite with them."

Watanuki smiled and said, "The price…has been already paid for. Someone who is also close to you guys have prepared for the day to arrive."

Rei decided not to ask who did the payment; all he desired was to see Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto again. However, he has to come up with a strategy in order to see them together once more.

Suiei Ryugazaki appeared from the mists to drop by, seeing Rei before him.

"I have an idea on what needs to be done," said the Suiei, "We'll give them a surprise they never predicted for."

"A…surprise?" asked Rei, fixing his glasses.

The Suiei nodded and answered, "Something that will be memorable for them."

Rei closed his eyes and could only imagine what will be in store for him and the others once they finally reunited. He had to make sure it worked out correctly.

* * *

By next morning, Makoto rushed to get Haruka and Nagisa as they knew that Rin was leaving soon. Together, they rushed down to Rin's house and saw him and his bags getting packed into the car.

"Rin!" shouted Makoto.

Rin turned his head to see the trio and smiled.

"I'm glad you guys made it," said Rin as he group hugged with them.

Haruka was a bit silent and worried about the future. However Rin rested his hand on the boy's shoulder saying, "Haru. I won't be foolish again. I swear it…"

"Then…be careful," he answered.

Rin smirked as he got in the car and waved a farewell. Gou was out just in the nick of time to wave goodbye to her brother as she saw the other three.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Gou.

"He will be," answered Makoto, looking at his Suiei Necklace.

Gou smiled to herself as she saw their necklaces glowing. She knew it all…for she was really silent and wondering what will the future hold for these friends.

_Suiei Gods_, she thought as she closed her eyes, _nii-chan…_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Suiei Gods drifted along the Atlantic Ocean, heading towards the New York Harbor. They smiled as they realized that the boys have won the relay. Ryugazaki was already busy helping Rei but he promised to return back soon.

"They truly are blessed," said Nanase.

"Well if it wasn't for their teamwork of course" replied Matsuoka.

"Is Rin going to be fine on his own?" asked Tachibana.

"I…I honestly…think he'll be alright," said Matsuoka, "But…I can feel an unpleasant feeling that will try to hurt him again like the last time. I shall go to his aid."

"It's not just him…the others too," added Hazuki, "They will be challenged on their own again."

"You think we should be by their side?" asked Nanase.

"I think it's best to wait and see," said Tachibana, "But we will be at the ready for them when they are in dire need."

They arrived at the New York harbor and used their powers to adjust their clothing, looking more modern as they appeared at the Central Park.

"At least we don't have to hibernate for a long while," said Matsuoka, thinking back about the past.

"Some souvenirs would be nice," smiled Hazuki, "too bad we don't have the ability to use money though…"

"I wished Acacius was here to help pay again," chuckled Tachibana.

"Oh stop being a free-loader," teased Nanase, "We were just lucky that time…"

"Geez Nanase," replied Tachibana, "I was only kidding."

They suddenly felt a tremor in the earth…a little shake as if an earthquake was about to begin. Matsuoka unleashed his x-ray vision and noticed that it was coming from the western side of the country.

"Brothers," said Matsouka, "I think it's time we head out west. Something is expecting us."

* * *

Rin finally settled in his new room, exhausted from the journey. He smiled to himself as he was excited to see Australia right before his very eyes. He took out a slip of paper that had the address of where the swim training was at, located in downtown Sydney.

There's also going to be a school too, he thought, well, at least I'll be occupied here for a little while. I do miss the others.

He looked at the necklace and smiled to himself.

_I hope the people there are not as bad compared to last time_, he thought.

He would later find out that the events of him swimming there was almost, if not the same as it was in the previous timeline. All alone like how it was…

Vowing for getting better, he thought about the others and their times together. But he had to keep on focusing on what was going on now.

* * *

**3 Months Later…**

Rin took a shortcut through an alley that would be a faster way to get to his dorm. However, he didn't get too far when he saw a gang of boys and one or two girls smoking and they turned to see the intruder in their space.

"Well, well, well," said the gang leader, "A fresh boy from Japan."

"He seems so cute but it's too bad for his age," said the female, "He's mine!"

Rin turned to run but the girl already pinned him down and giggled, "too bad for you…I'll make you in a place that can last your pleasures forever."

She tore open the boy's shirt and saw the necklace glowing, forcing her to step back.

"The fuck is that?" asked the gang leader.

Swirls of light surrounded the boy, protecting him inside.

**_"Thou shall not lay your hands on him,"_** echoed a god-like voice, _**"Unclean souls shall like you are to be vanished!"**_

Before their eyes, a massive explosion of water flowed into them, drowning the way while Rin tried to swim his way through to the exit and saw Suiei Matsuoka flowing out to him.

"Suiei…" gasped Rin.

"Hello there Rin," smiled Matsuoka as he carried the boy and teleported back to the dorm.

"I…I thought you'd be traveling still," said Rin, "Right?"

"We did, but we also made sure that each of you would not be harmed in any way shape or form," replied the Suiei.

"Maybe I should go back," replied Rin, "I did promise them a visit."

The Suiei nodded and answered, "Perhaps…but aren't you going to keep that promise?"

Rin gasped and replied, "I…I guess I need to. Right?"

Rin closed his eyes and wondered what were the others doing? Were they still in the same school? Or did they separate their ways? And what about Rei; was he even found yet?

"I'll go," said Rin, "I want to see who is faster…"

Suiei Matsuoka kept silent about that last line…he closed his eyes and prayed that the boy could at least not get too worked up about this, knowing what will happen when he would meet with Haruka again.


	4. Memory 4: Downfall

**_Memory 4: _****_没落_********_Downfall _**

**_Author's Note: _**This story is a "Bridge" between _**Free! The Future Beyond**_ and my upcoming Fan-Fiction _**Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic**_. Be sure to have read the others stories prior to this one! Otherwise you'll be confused and sorry. ^_^;

* * *

"Three, two, GO!" shouted Goro Sasabe as Rin and Haruka raced again after several months. Prior to this Haruka made sure that Rin wouldn't go off again but the former was suspicious that this time would be the same as the last. However, he had to make sure that it wouldn't be as paralleled.

**_However…_**

_The same as last time_, thought Rin, shaking over his loss against Haruka while he fell to his knees.

_No,_ thought Haruka, _Is he going to?_

Rin got up and threw his goggles down while racing to get his bag. Haruka stopped him and said, "Rin! Stop! Please! You can't let this…"

"Shut up!" growled the boy, "I can't!"

"Rin," said Haruka, "I understand that you wanted to change…but don't you remember what happened before?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm going to keep on forward! And this time…I will…I swear…"

"Rin," answered Haruka, "Even if the gods were to..."

Haruka gasped as he realized that Rin didn't have his Suiei Necklace on or embedded in him.

"RIN!" he shouted as the boy ran off.

Haruka fell to his knees and was shook up a little, worried that something had happen to the boy. He went into the lockers just a few minutes later and saw Rin on the floor, collapsed.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Makoto.

The three boys, along with Gou and the mother stood by Rin's bed. They were all deeply worried for Rin as the boy's eyes didn't open back up.

"I…I don't know," said Nagisa, "I haven't seen him like this…"

Haruka closed his eyes and remembered when they all dug up a place to put their trophy in from the relay. Rin was really happy on that day as he knew that all was well. But yet, this time…however, it was different even in the time loop.

"He didn't even said that he'd quit swimming," said Haruka.

The others looked at him, shocked.

"Something is different than…" replied Makoto.

Gou nodded to herself as she realized that this world was different than the last. Finally, Rin's eyes slowly awakened. She opened her fist that had the Suiei Necklace of Matsuoka. When the mother turned to one of the nurses, Gou placed it back on Rin as the boy smiled a little.

"Thank you," he said.

"We figured that you needed that," she answered, "Why was it separated from you?"

Rin looked at her a bit suspiciously but he went on with the answer, "I…I wanted to see if I could have made it on my own…but I guess I was foolish."

"Rin, we are here for you," said Nagisa, "Don't ever let go of that, okay?"

Rin nodded and turned to see Gou's head lowered down as if something painful has struck her.

"Father…" she muttered.

Rin's eyes widened as he realized what Gou was about to say, "He…he…"

Gou spilled a few tears and hugged Rin tightly saying, "You had no idea how much I worried about you ever since Haru told me what happened! I didn't want you to end up gone like father has!"

The boys lowered their heads as they all were silent; the father of Matusoka died…in that same tragic storm with the fishermen that were trying to maintain the food supply. Makoto recalled that night when the storm occurred and heard the cries of the people.

"I won't die," said Rin, looking at the others, "I swear."

Gou looked at him and nodded before looking to find the mother.

"Haru…I'm sorry," answered Rin, "I guess there was an old part of me that I couldn't get rid of…but now…I think it has finally."

Haruka nodded and replied, "Please…don't be afraid to call for your Suiei God…or us."

"Yeah…" he nodded, "But I still have to finish up my training in Australia. However, with that…I guess we'll be okay after this."

"I'm actually moving out too for a little while," said Nagisa, "My parents found a job not far from Osaka."

"I see," answered Rin, "How about you guys?"

"Staying…" said Haruka.

"Absolutely," nodded Makoto, "We'll still be here, waiting for all of you to return."

* * *

Once Rin was discharged from the hospital, the four decided to swim together again before Rin would go back to Australia.

The four enjoyed themselves in the pool at the Matsuoka household as they shared a lot of what has been happening.

"So…" said Rin, "What do you think we should all do once we are back in high school?"

"You intend to follow Sametsuka?" asked Makoto.

"Well…I…" began Rin when he paused for a moment, "I might. But don't get me wrong. I think it's because there are things in this timeline that must be paralleled. And assuming if I did join you guys…it might cause pain."

"Why do you think that it will?" asked Nagisa, worried.

Rin lowered his head and answered, "I…I had a dream back in Australia. I saw that if I stayed with you guys…things would be more painful than what is already been. I don't want you guys to suffer any more than what we have gone through."

"Rin…" said Haruka.

Nagisa lowered his head, saddened by this, but he could only pray and hope for a better future to arrive.

"I'm sorry," said Rin as he spilled tears in sadness, upset for what he has to do.

"It's not your fault Rin," replied Makoto, "We had to pay our powers in order to get this far…otherwise we would have solved it out by now."

"Well…I guess you're right," nodded Rin, wiping his face.

"Please be careful," said Haruka, "And don't let the past haunt you again, okay?"

"Promised," smiled Rin, "I got this!"

* * *

Haruka sat on the stairs as he watched the sun setting down. He saw Nagisa at the bottom of the stair case. The blonde rushed up to see him, smiling a bit.

"I thought you were going home?" asked Haruka.

"Well my sisters are already out and about…my parents have yet to get home also. I don't have a house key," blushed the blonde.

Haruka nodded as he looked at the evening skies.

"Haru I'm worried for Rin," said Nagisa, "And Makoto…"

"We'll be fine," replied Haruka, "It'll be a while…but we'll be together again as if nothing ever has gone wrong."

"I guess so," answered Nagisa.

"Hey Haruka!" shouted a voice.

The two turned to see Aki and her girls passing by.

"Aki," replied Haruka.

"Not too busy are you?" she asked.

"No, why?" asked Haruka.

"Well…it's just that I wanted to say thank you for the help that you did," she answered, blushing a little, "I thought I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving this town…"

"Oh?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm heading off to Tokyo," she answered.

"I see," said Haruka, turning away as he looked at the sunset.

"It seems that you were close to Rin, weren't you?" asked Aki.

"That's a story of its own," he replied, "Rin is who he is…"

"I…I heard what happened," she answered, "Makoto told me."

Haruka would normally ask why and get a bit annoyed…however; something about him…was different. He was really concerned for the safety of themselves in this world.

"I'll be leaving to Tokyo tomorrow," said Aki.

Haruka turned around and answered, "Thank you for understanding."

Aki blushed a little but smiled, "Yeah."

Nagisa smiled as the girls moved down the steps, heading back to the main part of town. Finally, the blonde got up and said, "I'm heading off too. I'll see you later Haru-chan."

"Drop the –chan would you?" asked Haruka, sighed.

* * *

Makoto stood behind the wall as he was horrified to hear what was happening. His parents were in a clash as of late for reasons that he couldn't understand. Ran and Ren were sleeping in bed.

"I told you," snapped the mother, "You can't be going out like this! Look at yourself!"

"What am I supposed to do?" asked the father, "Let the children sleep outside if we can't get the financial resources?"

"You are not realizing what you are saying," said the mother as she slapped him, "You're as drunk as ever! What will they feel about you if they found out?"

Makoto gasped and quietly rushed up the stairs, crying to himself. He called upon Suiei Tachibana to his side. After a few moments of darkness, the necklace finally glowed as the Suiei appeared before him.

"Something is troubling you?" asked Suiei.

Makoto nodded and answered, "My parents…I think they're gonna…"

The Suiei floated up to him and wrapped his arms to hug him, saying, "Be at peace….Mako-chan…calmer waters are safer and easier to travel."

"Back in the time loop," replied Makoto, "They divorced…but I don't want this to happen in this timeline!"

"It'll be alright," said the Suiei as he brushed his hand through the boy's hair, "Just keep you and the others stable…and before you know…I am sure the parents will be okay again."

Makoto nodded as the Suiei helped him to sleep. Once the boy was at rest, the Suiei God vanished to join up his brothers at the ocean.

* * *

Rin woke up early in the morning as he was prompted by his alarm clock. He had to catch the morning flight back to Australia and his mother was going to take him.

Before he left his room after dressed, he checked the one drawer and saw the little vial that the tree gave to him back in the Time Loop. This vial has yet to be used in order to save his sister from the cancer.

_I hope I will be back in time_, he thought as he closed it and left.

* * *

Haruka woke up just past sunrise and walked down to the kitchen. He would normally see his grandmother making breakfast but something was off.

_She's not here_, he thought.

He walked up to her room and saw her on the bed; deathly silent. He rushed up to her and tried to feel a pulse on her wrist but her skin was as cold as ice. His eyes widened in shock, realizing that he might be too late.

Later on, the grandmother was declared dead after another rush to the hospital. Makoto and Nagisa stood with Haru as the latter was deeply saddened.

_I wish Rin was here_, thought Haruka, _but he left this morning._

"Haru," said Makoto as he and Nagisa hugged him.

"Haru-chan," said Nagisa quietly, "We're so sorry."

Haruka closed his eyes as he tried to think about what the grandmother told him about someone from a foreign place. He had no understand of this exact person…

When the grandmother was buried away during the funeral days later, Haruka went out to the Metro Park with Nagisa and Makoto, staring out at the skies.

"I wonder what my other self is doing," muttered Haruka.

"I'm sure the Suiei Gods are doing their best," said Makoto.

"Yeah," agreed Nagisa, trying not to feel sad, "I don't want to leave either…but my family."

"My parents had a bad argument a few nights ago and now father is separated from mother," answered Makoto, "I don't know what to do…"

"I guess there's not much to…" began Haruka.

"I have to save their marriage," replied Makoto, "I can't…"

Makoto spilled a few tears this time as they hugged him, trying to get him to calm.

"Your parents have to decide on that," said Haruka, "But I'm sure they will…"

"Haru, it's not as easy as we all wish it could be," answered the green-eyed boy, "I don't want to live through that again!"

"Makoto…" said Nagisa, holding his hand, "It will be alright…I promise you. Don't cry…okay?"

Makoto finally took a few breaths to calm and nodded. They knew that despite how far away things are at the moment; they swore to stick together in their connection with the Suiei Gods.

Makoto walked to his room and opened the drawers and found the vase. He took it out and looked at it, remembering when he got it from Acacius back in Ancient Greece.

It suddenly glowed a little light which frightened him a little but it felt warm and welcoming to the touch. His eyes turned neon green as he walked out of the room and walked downstairs. He saw the father resting on the couch, asleep.

His eyes widened as the boy sensed a dark presence lurking around. His heart was jumping in fear but the necklace glowed brighter, prompting him to be confident. He twirled the vase a little as he felt some fluid being formed.

The dark presence revealed to be a cloaked figure dressed in black, trying to drain energy off of the father. Makoto's eyes narrowed and he fired the water from the vase, splashing the monster away as it roared and screeched, vanishing into the night.

The lights turned on as Makoto's mother walked into the room, saying, "Mako-chan, is something the matter?"

"No mom," he answered, "I just…"

"Honey, it's going to be alright now," she said, "Your father and I will deal things out, okay?"

He turned to hug her and said, "But I don't want you and him to separate! Please! It's not fair for me or Ran and Ren…"

"I know," she answered, "But he has to make up his mind…or else it will truly end. But go to sleep, okay? I'll make you your favorite breakfast in the morning."

Makoto nodded as he returned to his room, wondering what that strange monster was. However, it would be many years before he and the others find out about it…

* * *

**Tokyo Government Building, Tokyo**

The governor of Tokyo sat on his chair and stared at the busy night of the city. His cousin was yet to be here in order to fulfill the purpose of things.

One of his secretaries walked in and said, "She is here now…your cousin."

"Bring her in," he replied.

He watched as Miho Amakata walked in along with two body guards, knowing that the time has yet to begun.

"It's been a while," said Kouta Kenta, "The last Amakata…"

Miho narrowed her eyes and answered, "How did you know…?"

"Your family," he replied, "They were part of the covenant…but you…you had something else in mind."

"I did not wish to become part of their curse," she replied, "That covenant…"

"Yes…that," he answered, "The Haus of the Heavens calls for you…we await."

He turned to see Tulisea in her cloak; she removed her hood and said, "There has been no change…it rests and it remembers…"

"I see," answered Kouta, "That project can be set aside for later. Now, we have to do some more…serious things."

Tulisea nodded and turned to Miho, saying, "You are here for an important task. In the future, you will be the homeroom teacher for those children…you need to keep an eye on them..."

"What for? What are you planning to do?" she asked, "Why are you so interested in them?"

"You should know that already…" answered Kouta, standing up, "They are the Suiei Gods…the legendary, magical gods that have created life on this world…all through the element of water. I am here as an act of revenge and to obtain my wishes through them."

"And what will you do if I am forced to assist?" she growled.

"I will grant you…your wish," he answered, "you wanted to become the governor of Tokyo, yes? However, you are doing those swimsuit models at this time…and you will eventually evolve into a teacher at Iwatobi…but your deepest wish is to have the power I have now."

Miho narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine…but I expect that you do not hurt them."

"When they get to the time that their powers are fully reawakened, I will impose laws to censor their actions…that way, nothing can be said or revealed," he answered "However…"

"What?" she asked.

"There's someone…out in this world…that is struggling…" said Kouta, "I placed him under a spell through this tower's magic."

"Why?" asked Miho, "Why are you doing this!?"

The guards grabbed her arms as she tried to get to Kouta. The man turned and said, "Haven't you realized it yet? The Suiei Gods are on the move now…they are searching…for a candidate…and I saw the one who will be chosen."

"A…candidate?" she asked.

Kouta nodded and answered, "Yes…he is not from here…his heart is as strong as the gods…but if I can keep it contained through this spell, he will not be able to succeed. His powers…are different…"

"Now then," smiled Tulisea, "It is time your move begins, ama-chan."

_**~To Be Concluded...**_


	5. Memory 5: The Promised Reunion Finally

**_Memory 5: _****_約束の再会_****_..._****_最後に！_****_The Promised Reunion…Finally!_**

**_Author's Note: _**This story is a "Bridge" between _**Free! The Future Beyond**_ and my upcoming Fan-Fiction **_Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic._** Be sure to have read the others stories prior to this one! Otherwise you'll be confused and sorry. ^_^;

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

Rin took a breath as he reached the surface after his completion of the butterfly. He was practicing it along with the freestyle in order to maintain both of the strokes. He secretly admired Haruka's way of swimming of the freestyle but he always enjoyed the butterfly stroke.

He got back to his dorm and sat by the window, looking out at the sunset. He had a strange vision earlier while he was swimming…something unusual.

_It was a person_, he thought, _but who was that child?_

He walked to his bed and decided to lay down, thinking about the others and hopes to see them again.

* * *

**Iwatobi, Japan**

"So your father is getting recovery?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah," answered Makoto, "He woke up but was feeling awfully sick. He was rushed in and the mother explained a lot. I think he's going to be alright after all."

"Well that's good," said Nagisa.

"However…I saw something that was…clinging onto him," replied Makoto, "It was scary…"

"What was that?" asked Nagisa.

"It was some monster or something…but…I felt my necklace glowing and the vase too was glowing. I somehow had the courage to fight it back by using the vase and splashing water on it. It freaked out and shriveled away," explained Makoto, "I never felt this good like that since the time loop.

"It's good to have courage," agreed Haruka, "Sometimes you have to stand up to protect those who you love."

Makoto chuckled and replied, "Yeah!"

Nagisa smiled and said, "Well guys…I'm afraid it's my time to leave…my family is packing our stuff tonight and I'll be out by tomorrow."

"Don't forget to write to us or call us," smiled Makoto.

Nagisa giggled and answered, "I'll keep you guys in touch!"

Before Makoto could respond, Nagisa moved up to his cheek and gave a cute soft kiss. Makoto blushed heavily while Haruka chuckled to himself.

"Um…Nagi…" began Makoto.

"Hehehe," said Nagisa, "Just relax…okay?"

Nagisa got up and waved a farewell to the others, promising that they will meet again.

Makoto turned to Haruka, saying, "It's hard to believe how far we made…our friendship…our bonds."

"Indeed it has," answered Haruka, looking up at the skies, "There is a lot to learn about in this new timeline…in this new world."

"But…what will we do once we meet with everyone again?" asked Makoto, "Will we be able to change things again? Or will everything be the same?"

Haruka got up and turned to Makoto as the wind blew across his hair, "I guess there's just a time and place for things, Makoto."

Makoto smiled and replied, "Yeah. You're right. You know? Haru…my parents…well, I think they're going to be okay now. We might be moving right by your house actually!"

"Oh," blushed Haruka, "Well at least we can hang out here and there."

"Yeah, I want you to meet my siblings too!" said Makoto.

* * *

**In a different place…**

The witch boy Kimihiro Watanuki stood in the midst of the dark void while holding a long string on his right hand, a slip of paper on the left hand. The time was almost here for them and he had to fulfill his act.

He carefully threw the slip of paper as it transformed into a butterfly as a magic circle swirled beneath his feet. The string stretched up to the void, reaching higher and higher until it was stabilized. The boy pulled on the string as flashes of magical circles swirled around and the world turned brighter and brigher.

"NOW!" chanted Watanuki as Mokona's headlight glowed blue.

Strings of light soared into the void, heading back to reality, returning to their masters.

_These_, thought Watanuki, _are the final pieces of their memories that they will need…from here on out there is nothing more I can do…_

* * *

**5 Years Later…**

Rei got off from the train station with his bags as he saw the town of Iwatobi before his eyes. He smiled to himself, knowing that it was all in a matter of time before he would finally rejoin the others.

_At last_, he thought as he made his way to the road.

The countryside was really beautiful as ever as he saw several Sakura Trees pouring out their petals as the wind gently made a breeze.

He got to his new house which was different than the Time Loop; unlike how it was crammed, he had more space for guests and visitors. His necklace glowed in an indigo-violet color as he could feel his Suiei smiling over his journey.

_Ryugazaki_, thought Rei, _I am ready for the plan._

* * *

The Hazuki Family returned to Iwatobi just a few hours after Rei arrived. Nagisa was excited to see the others again finally as school was about to start. It was all in a matter of time before all would be well again.

"I'm heading out!" he called out as he skipped his way to the park in hopes to see someone, but he was disappointed.

"No one is here," he muttered as he lowered his head.

He turned his head and saw what he thought was Rei but couldn't be sure. He rushed to follow the boy but the figure turned a corner and Nagisa couldn't find him.

_Was that, Rei-chan_, thought Nagisa.

* * *

Rin Matsuoka stared out the window over the Pacific Ocean as the plane was soaring its way to Tokyo. He was glad to have left Australia finally after fulfilling the price to Watanuki. His body was stronger like how it was in the last timeline, but his attitude was brighter and happier.

Despite his loneliness in Australia, he did managed to win a couple of people to be cordial at the very least, but he knew that these people were not the same as his friends. However, it allowed him to learn something that he didn't have back in the Time Loop.

Haru, Mako, Nagisa…Rei, thought Rin, I hope you're all ready for me.

The airplane soared through the clouds as he could feel his necklace glowing, getting closer and closer to home.

* * *

Gou sat at the terminal with a little booklet as she waited for Rin to return. It was about 10:50 PM and she waited for at least an hour or so. Finally, she saw a group of passengers arriving with their bags and passports. She tried to find Rin but didn't see him at first.

Nii-chan, she thought, I hope you're alright.

She gasped as she finally saw him, in his casual-like clothes with a cap. He looked up and smiled a bit as he saw Gou standing right before him. The two shared hugs and laughed together, sharing their stories about what happened during their times.

"Have you seen Haru, Makoto, or Nagisa lately?" he asked.

Gou shook her head, "I'm afraid not. The last time I heard from them was about a month ago; Haruka was going to one of the islands with Makoto while Nagisa is supposedly on his way back from being away also."

Rin nodded as he remembered the islands back when Sametsuka in the Time Loop went there for training.

"Um, brother…do you still plan to go to Sametsuka?" she asked.

Rin looked at her carefully and said, "I…I…"

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me," she nodded, "It's a lot going in your mind right now."

Gou suddenly felt a bit light headed as her body was beginning to shake. Rin instantly knew what that meant; time was running out.

"Shit!" he growled as he got her back on her feet, "Are you okay?!"

Gou coughed and answered, "Brother…please…don't wor-worry…"

She coughed a bit more and collapsed to the floor. Rin growled as he got her on his back, closing his eyes and prayed to get his Suiei to teleport them back home. His necklace glowed as the magical waters swirled them back to safety.

He placed Gou in her bed and checked on her forehead; it was a bit colder than usual so he went to his room to open the drawler.

The vial, he thought, I have to…

He took it out and saw Gou's eyes opened a little, wondering what happened before she blanked out.

"B-br-brother?" she asked.

Rin walked to her and opened the cork from the vial, saying, "Here…you need to drink this."

Gou was a bit confused at first…but she decided it was not worth to argue. She took the vial and drank the pink-ish fluid; it tasted almost sweet like candy but it was a bit on the sour side as the enzymes inside activated and went through its biochemistry to defeat the cancer inside of her.

"I'll let you rest now, okay?" he asked, "It's been a long day for all of us."

Rin went to his room while Gou smiled to herself, knowing that she will be alright after all.

* * *

Haruka woke up early and went to the bath in his bathing suit, turning on the water to reflect the childhood memories of everyone that was a part of him. He also reflected on some parts of the Time Loop, wondering what would it been if time were to have been reset.

He lowered himself into the waters for a moment but reached to the surface when he saw Makoto standing by the door.

"Morning Haru," smiled Makoto.

"M-Makoto," replied Haruka.

"It's our first day Haru," replied the tall boy, "We don't have time to waste here."

He helped Haruka out of the tub but chuckled as he was in his bathing suit but blushed at the same time.

"Oh you…" said Makoto, shaking his head, "You really haven't changed that much."

"You should already know that by now," said Haruka as he stepped out of the washroom and gathered his uniform.

* * *

Rin stood at the entrance of Sametsuka as he walked into the campus building. To his surprise, it was both a swimming school and regular academics.

He saw Mikoshiba and Nitori and smiled to himself, knowing that he would be able to make friends with them once more.

The other two turned to him and welcomed him to the academy. However, something was off during the conversation; Rin noticed that they didn't remember him at all. What was wrong?

"Is something the matter?" asked Nitori.

"Oh it's nothing," answered Rin, slightly confused but hiding it.

"We'll be starting training in a couple of days," said Mikoshiba, "I hope you're ready."

"Right," said Rin as he followed Nitori to the dorm room.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka walked their way up the stairs to the roof top to have their lunch when they heard an echo of a familiar voice. They turned to see Nagisa smiling before them, reaching his hands out to them.

"N-Nagisa!" said Makoto and Haruka as the blonde giggled.

"I'm back you guys!" answered Nagisa as he rushed up the stairs to glomp a group hug.

Normally Haruka would be silent, but he gave a small chuckle as Makoto laughed a bit too. It was time to start a new journey together…but they were still missing two people.

"I hope Rin made it back safely," said Makoto, "I didn't get any notification…"

"Me neither" shrugged Haurka, "Maybe he'll surprise us."

"Maybe," said Nagisa as they walked up to the rooftop to eat.

* * *

Behind the scenes Rei watched as the trio were eating; he had to make a move but he wasn't ready to meet them yet but he wanted to see that they were still together.

_Perfect_, he thought, _now for phase two…_

Rei rushed down the stairs and snuck his way to the abandoned pool. Thankfully, his schedule was only a half day so he had his classes done by lunch. He walked into the lockers and saw that it was quite a bit of a stench and a mess.

Suiei Ryugazaki was nearby since the god told the others that he would be assisting Rei in this project. The megane took out his necklace and closed his eyes, extending his hands out.

_"Waters of purification…go clean this place and revitalize the memories of those who remember…"_ he chanted as swirls of water, bubbles, and butterflies soared out and transformed the abandoned place to look spiffy and clean.

As that was going on, he walked to the pool room where the deck was empty and filthy. He closed his eyes again and called upon the spell again to clean and revitalized the pool as the room glowed with magical energy, transforming it to its normal state with a twist of new lighting and windows. The diving blocks were also cleaned from the rust.

_And now_, he thought, as he went to his bag to get his swimsuit, _it'll be show time soon._

* * *

Back outside, the trio were talking about some random things and what not when Nagisa had a brilliant idea.

"Let's go to the abandoned pool!" said Nagisa.

"Um, is this a good idea?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah," smiled the blonde, "We have to…after all."

The three went home to change and they met up at the Metro Park before heading out to the old pool place that they visited to. However, something was strange as they approached the building.

"Odd," said Haruka, "Does it look…clean?"

"Yeah you're right," answered Makoto, "It doesn't look as…haunted?"

"Hehehe, just because it may look clean on the outside may not be in the inside," replied Naigsa.

"Oh don't scare me like that," said Makoto, "Not again."

"It's true you know," answered the blonde.

Makoto sighed as they walked inside the building. The blonde turned on the flashlight as they walked carefully across the hallways. Somehow, the hallways didn't look as gross or abandoned. But Nagisa recalled one particular moment that he would forever enjoyed.

Makoto jumped in fear as he heard a tumbling noise, hiding behind Haruka and trembled. Nagisa giggled at the reaction and said, "I guess some things won't change."

"Seriously?" asked Makoto, annoyed, "You had to do that…didn't you?"

Nagisa shined the light on a broken aluminum can as Haruka picked it up and tossed it in the trash can. The trio walked to the locker rooms and noticed a lot of changes. The place was cleaner, not as smelly and the pictures on the wall were neatly organized.

"Ou-our pictures!" said Makoto, "Look!"

They saw the picture of themselves and Rin on that fateful day. Oddly enough, it didn't show them the Suiei Necklaces but at least it kept their existences from being exposed.

"I wished Rin was here now," said Naigsa, taking out his Suiei Necklace as it glowed in a pink-ish color.

Harka took his out and realized that his was glowing blue and the same was for Makoto with green.

"Is this a sign?" asked Makoto.

The trio walked around some more while keeping their necklaces out. Haruka turned his head to the hallway and saw a figure walking in the darkness.

Haruka stood out and closed his eyes, calling upon his Suiei as his eyes turned neon blue. The figure further back lowered its head and its eyes glowed neon red. Makoto and Nagisa's eyes widened as they smiled, knowing that…

"RIN!" shouted Naigsa.

Rin did the snap effect on his hat which confirmed their guessing as a correct answer. He took off his hat as Nagisa rushed up to him, hugging him. Rin's necklace glowed red-ish also. His expression was a bit saddened at first…but then he smiled, saying, "I'm home…"

"Welcome back," said Makoto, "You feel better now?"

"Much…better," replied Rin, "Hey Haru, I still want to do that…race again."

"I guess that can't change either," said Haruka as he followed Rin.

Makoto and Nagisa followed them in protest as they didn't had their gear with them.

"He most likely prepared himself," said Makoto.

"Most likely," nodded Nagisa.

The two faced to face again as they stripped off and jumped to the diving blocks. However, they stopped frozen as they noticed something…was off.

Naigsa turned on the lights as the bright light stunned everyone at first; when their eyes were adjusted…

"No way…" gasped Makoto.

"This is…" said Nagisa, shocked.

"Holy…shit," answered Rin, too stunned to even jump.

Haruka smiled to himself as he was happy that everything was finally okay.

Rei Ryugazaki swam the butterfly to them and hit the wall with his hand; Haruka and Rin both jumped in but instead of competing, they wanted to get back to the other end as soon as possible to embrace this destined reunion. They soared their way across the pool and back and smiled with joy.

"REI-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa as the three got out of the pool and they hugged together.

"You guys are truly beautiful," smiled the megane as they all hugged together in a circle. It was all just pure happiness and joy that this moment was finally achieved.

"Your bathing suits are here, Makoto and Nagisa," said Rei as he pointed the clothes to them on the bench. The two went inside to change as the five jumped back into the pool, celebrating on the reunion.

"Now that was unexpected," said Rin, "Rei-chan."

Rei smirked and replied, "Yeah, I figured you guys would love this surprise."

"Hell yes we do," smiled Nagisa, as he practiced his breaststroke while Makoto was on his backstroke.

"Rin," said Rei, "Are you at Sametsuka?"

"I just got enrolled there," he answered, "I…I'm sorry."

"Well, I did thought of an idea," replied Haruka, "Why don't you be like…a transient?"

"T-transient?" asked Rin, "Like what do you mean?"

"Well maybe you can be like…a representative or something, or better yet…since really it's the five of us now, maybe you can check up on us and join our team when given the right circumstances," suggested Haruka.

"Well…I don't know…" said Rin, "It's obvious that they want to keep their teams loyal…but maybe I can pull a few strings."

"We have our Suiei Gods, remember?" asked Rei.

"Yeah," answered the red-hair, "We got them now. Too bad we can't really access our powers but maybe they can help."

"Hey Rin-Rin!" said Nagisa, laughing.

They all laughed together and shared their memories and swam together, no competition, no worries, just pure fun and happiness.

And so…the plan begins…with Rin having permission to transient both Iwatobi and Sametsuka (he was assigned to be a mentor at Iwatobi while being a student at Sametsuka which enabled him for teaching credits and what not like an internship) and the five shared new memories together. Although when it was time for Makoto, Haruka, and Rin to graduate, the five swore that they will meet again as soon as the trio returned from their first years in college.

Nitori wondered on Rin's true allegiance but then he and Mikoshiba saw a strange golden puppy that explained everything that happened to the boys, revealing that they were all destined to be back for the sake of their future. The two also learned that they had to play a certain role in the future which questioned even further…

And somewhere deep in the oceans…a small trickle of light shined as it calls out an echo…but regardless of what is yet to begin or not…

**_The Promised Reunion of the Five Friends…is now finally fulfilled…_**

_**~The End~ (For now...)**_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: This is a side story that is to prepare you for my New Trilogy of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Fan-Fiction Series…

_**Free: Heart of the Sixth Magic! フリー**__**! 第六魔法のハート**_

-**Book 1: Hidden Illusions 隠し錯視****-**

-**Book 2: Forbidden Covenant 禁断コヴナント****-**

-**Book 3: The Last Legend ザラストレジェンド****-**

COMING SOON TO A WATER NEAR YOU!

* * *

Take a SNEAK PREVIEW of this new series!

_**Free: Heart of the Sixth Magic! フリー**__**! 第六魔法のハート **__**-Book 1: Hidden Illusions 隠し錯視**__**-**_

_**Preview 1: **__**Morning of the Reunion…**_  


Meanwhile, Makoto was walking down to the park, singing a bit loud as he was talking about how nice the weather was today.

Nagisa turned his head to the park entrance and said, "I...Is that?"

Makoto smiled so brightly as he walked to the park but stops singing abruptly as he saw Nagisa and Haruka.

"NEEEEH!? Oh my…Haruka! Nagisa!" shouted Makoto while blushing.

Nagisa chuckled and said, "I didn't know you can sing Makoto."

"Was I singing that loudly?" asked Makoto, walking towards them while looking away in embarrassment, "It sounded so bad…"

"No it didn't," said Haruka, "You were quite lively."

"Oh hell no! You were amazing!" smiled Nagisa.

"Um…yeah, thanks," replied Makoto, rubbing his head with a nervous smile.

He turns to see Rei rushing to the park and chuckled and watched Rei panting and trying to breathe after running so quickly.

"You finally made it," said Haruka.

"Oh hey Rei!" smiled Makoto.

"Hi you guys, I couldn't resist coming here to meet you all," replied Rei, still trying to breathe and relax.

"Well…we are missing someone," said Nagisa, giving a wink on his left eye.

"And that would be me!" shouted a voice.

The four turned to see Rin, dressed in his casual clothes with his cap and his black and red shirt, making a snap on his cap as he stretched the back end. His carried his phone on his left hand.

"You're quite lively indeed," answered Haruka.

"Rin-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"I got your message last night, Haru," nodded Rin.

"Good to see you're alright," blushed Rei.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all good," smirked Rin, "Thankfully my term ended too so I made sure to get here when Haruka sent me that text of his return home."

"Yeah, we're finally all here…again," said Makoto, "A reunion after a year."

They each took out their Suiei Necklaces that were a part of their bond to the Suiei Gods, five, ancient, legendary beings that created the ocean and all of the water supply for the planet, making them responsible for life to exist in the first place.

"Our memories…both joy and painful…still live with us…" said Haruka, "Now we are humans without any powers from the gods…as per price that we paid."

Haruka looked at Rin and asked, "How is your sister?"

"Yeah, did she get better?" asked Rei.

"Gou is doing much better…she did faint like how it was in the time loop and was sent home from school…when I soon heard the news I rushed back to the house," said Rin, showing them the empty vial that the Tree gave to them back in the time loop, "This vial was hidden in the drawers in my old room so I took out and had her drink it. She recovered just a few hours later and my Suiei told me that she'll be alright now."

"Well that's good," smiled Nagisa, "Gou-chan is always funny and cheerful!"

"Hey Nagisa, didn't you said that there were some new students coming here as visitors?" asked Makoto.

"Visitors?" asked Rin.

"I didn't even hear about that," said Haruka, looking a bit skeptical.

"I talked to ama-chan about it," smiled Nagisa, "They're more like…transfers. Like total foreigners!"

"Oh my," said Rei.

"Really?" asked Haruka, "That's interesting…but the year is almost done though…I don't understand why they would come here at such a time like this?"

"Yeah, that's a bit odd, I'd agree with that," said Rin.

"But even so," smiled Nagisa, "I can't wait to meet them! I wonder what kind of people they are! And how knows, maybe they moved out here?"

"Beats me," shrugged Makoto.

"Well considering that there was nothing like this in the previous timeline…it's a bit shady," said Rei, doing the megane look.

"But we changed that…and we made our own future. I just know that they'll be nice people," replied Nagisa.

"The Suiei Gods…have been traveling," said Makoto, "At least that's what I got from Tachibana; he told me that he and the others were heading to Egypt. I don't know why or what's behind this…but that's where they're going."

"That's interesting, Egypt is scarce for the water…unless if it's the Nile," answered Rin.

"Oh the Suiei Gods must be trying to make more water appear there?" asked Nagisa.

"Hilarious," said Rei, shaking his head.

"Well, Nanase did tell me that it was more of a temporally stop…at least that's what I was told while I slept," replied Haruka.

"Come on guys! We have to prepare for our guests!" smiled Nagisa as he rushed out of the park, "Nikon will be expecting us to help out!"

The others followed, wondering what this future will be in stored.

* * *

**_Preview 2: The Foreigners…_**

Makoto woke up and yawned as his phone vibrated. It was a message from Nikon:

_I got some friends here from out of the country that is willing to meet you. Bring Rin and Haruka to join. I know the others are still in school so they're a bit busy._

Makoto smiled as he sent the message to Rin and Haruka. They both got the message and began to get more curious. They eventually meet up at Nikon's house located not far from the Metro Park.

Nikon stood at the door and opened it as he saw the trio arriving to the place.

"I am glad that you three have made it. We got these two people that are waiting for you. Please follow me in," said Nikon.

They all walked in and they saw two people, a boy and a girl eating breakfast. Alex sipped on his tea without trying to burn himself while Serah munched on some toast.

"Sup'?" asked Serah.

Alex was stunned to see how tall the guys were, he felt like a midget, _SHHIIIITTT…they're so tall. Why do I always end up the shortes_t?

"Well good morning you guys," said Makoto, "I see you're enjoying breakfast. My name is Makoto."

Dang, thought Serah, that one is adorable.

Finally Alex spoke, bowing his head, "Hello there…my name is Alex."

"I'm Haruka," said the dark-haired boy.

"Rin here!" smiled the red-haired guy with the sharp teeth.

Serah Rose at your service here," nodded Serah.

Alex got up to wash his hands and the trio was a bit stunned on his short height.

"Dang, you're tiny…almost like Nagisa," said Makoto.

"I know...I'm barely over 5'4"," said Alex, "You guys are like 6' feet or something?"

"Size doesn't matter fools," sighed Serah, slightly annoyed.

The trio smirked a little as Alex sat back down to finish his breakfast.

"The others are on their way here," said Haruka, "They will take you to Iwatobi. Rin, Makoto and myself are graduates."

"Okay," answered Alex.

"Well then, I'm glad I was able to help you guys," said Nikon.

"I am sincerely grateful to you precious haired man," replied Serah.

Alex bowed his head and said, "It's not a problem, I thank you for helping us."

The doorbell rang and Nikon went to the door. Nagisa and Rei walked in as they saw the others and their guests at the table.

"What's up Nikon?" asked Nagisa.

"We got our guests here," answered Nikon.

He led them to the room where they saw the others.

"Heeey you guys!" smiled Nagisa with a giggle.

"Morning to you all," nodded Rei.

Dang, thought Alex, I'm really short as a bitch.

Damn, thought Serah, I want that blonde to be my son.

Nagisa looked at the two visitors and said, "Why hello there you two!"

"Good morning," smiled Alex as he bows his head again.

"Hello," said Rei.

"I'm Nagisa…and this is Rei," introduced the blonde.

"My name is Alex. I got here last night and I'll be taking a visit at your school for a bit of time," said the American boy.

"Name's Serah and I somehow ending up going to your school also…so please bear with me," said the girl.

"I don't know how long I'll be here exactly but I am set to return back sometime this summer," explained Alex.

I have to hurry though….the groundbreaking rumors…he thought.

"I am engaged and I have a kid…and that's all you guys need to know," said Serah, trying to hold her cool as she didn't like the vibe from the place.

Alex noticed that Rei and Nagisa hand uniforms on, asking, "So then…you both have uniforms for the school? I'm kinda short so I don't know if I can fit well…"

"Ugh, do I HAVE TO?" asked Serah.

"You can brow my sister's…she's also at Iwatobi. She's a senior like Nagisa and Rei," answered Rin.

Serah sighed and said, "Alright…gosh, I really hate uniforms."

* * *

**_Preview 3: Time for Iwatobi High!_**

Meanwhile, Alex was walking with Nagisa and Rei as they were heading to Iwatobi High. Alex felt a bit loose on his clothes but it did fit for the most part; the sleeves were slightly on the longer side but it didn't matter.

"Well, at least the weather here is nice…it's not too muggy or cold," said the foreigner.

"It's okay," said Rei.

"It's fabulous right now!" smiled Nagisa, "Rei...don't be such a baka!"

Rei slightly rolled his eyes but he smiled to himself, it was hard to get annoyed since he really enjoys talking to Nagisa and the others.

"So then Alex, you ready for your first day?" asked the blonde.

Alex took a peak on his calendar planner that he was given earlier that detailed on the class schedule and the times, "Well…it's half a day today…but I guess it'll be fun regardless."

"Oh you'll just love it here!" laughed Nagisa.

"…Or not. It's only a small time," said Rei.

Nagisa jumped up and laughed as he ran around the two, causing his necklace to be exposed. Alex's eyes widened as he recalled about the Legend of the Suiei Gods; that the heralds had necklaces in the shape of a heart pendant with a symbol on each of the five.

_The necklace_, thought Alex, _just as the rumors have said_.

"Is something the matter?" asked Rei.

Alex shook his head and said, "No. I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention."

He changed the subject and asked, "Well then, where do you both plan to attend college?"

Nagisa stopped running around and smiled, "Where Makoto goes of course!"

"I guess it depends whichever my letter gets accepted to," said Rei while Nagisa put his necklace back beneath his shirt.

"Well that's good, at least you Nagisa will be with your friend," smiled Alex.

_Haruka_…thought Rei,_ I want to go with him…at his university._

"I thought Haruka was in the United States…in fact he told me he was in California too during his year there," said Alex, "Right?"

Rei blushed at the question but answered, "Well…I did know he was out in the states…but…"

"I don't know…it's kinda funny how we all live in this world…and yet we are so distant," said Alex.

"You can say that again…" nodded Nagisa.

"Like three times," agreed Rei.

Alex shrugged as he saw the building ahead, "Oh…it looks like we are here."

"Yep!" said Nagisa, "And look! There's the girls!"

Rei narrowed his eyes a little as he thought to himself, the foreigner looks a bit odd.

"Oh fuck…I see dudes," said Serah.

"Language…Ms. Serah," replied Gou, "They're not going to eat you."

"They better not try or I will chop their head off!" snapped Serah as she felt her skirt feeling a bit too short.

The trio arrived to them as it was a bit quiet at first but Alex broke the silence, "Well good morning. I guess we all start here."

"Hi," said Serah calmly.

"Morning!" smiled Nagisa, "I'm glad we're all here now! This will be a fun time!"

"We'll see," said Rei, pushing his glasses up with the megane look.

"Well, we better hurry…homeroom will start soon," said Gou.

* * *

_**Preview 4: A little bit of spying?**_

Later on, Alex walked around the hallways while several students were preparing to go home. Since today was only a half day; he only had Classic Literature and Statistics. Serah was already sent to a different class that he didn't know what.

_She really sounded suspicious… based from what Leon…and the other guys told me_, thought Alex, _didn't she had part in that ordinance bill? Is this why there is censorship here? But if all of that is true, then why is she a teacher? Or is she more than that?_

He walked up to the classroom and stood silently by the entrance where ama-chan was on the phone, talking to who knew what.

"Yes…um-ha, right…of course. Everything is taken care of," said Miho, "They're here now…"

Alex narrowed his eyes as he was carefully trying to listen.

_Oh god, why am I even doing this_, he thought, _this is just…_

"Alex?" asked a voice.

The boy turned sharply and saw Rei and Nagisa but he sighed in relief, "Oh…it's you guys. Thank heavens."

"Yup…what'chu doing?" asked Nagisa.

Alex gave a blank expression as he slightly turned his head, hoping to look innocent.

"He's spying," said Rei as he could tell past his eyes.

"….does it look like I'm spying?" asked Alex, "the hell?"

"Yes," answered the megane as he crossed his arms.

"No you don't…" laughed Nagisa, "Rei is just paranoid."

"Yeah," agreed Alex, "I wasn't feeling so well…I had to stand somewhere."

"Oh Rei…you just want to touch his hair, don't you?" asked Nagisa, "Or maybe even screw him?"

Rei ignored Nagisa and said, "Besides the fact…you look very suspicious, Alex-chan-san."

Alex began to tremble a little as he could feel a part of him about to go nuts, "...I might be a short punk but that doesn't mean I'm always that weak!"

He moved out of the way, walking slowly away from them, "People always judge me for being so short and weak….even after all of the workout fitness I've done…I guess I can't grow taller."

Rei felt a bit strange about this kid's attitude, "Um…okay... no one's judging you here. We're all friends and you're not small Alex."

"But you boys are like giants…" began Alex, "Even my own brot -"

Nagisa lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

Alex stopped and said, "S-sorry about that. I shouldn't be like this…"

He slumped down to the floor against the wall, feeling bit remorse on his attitude to them. He didn't want to be mean…but he was feeling really stressful inside of his heart.

"Well if you're gonna spy; ask us. We're here to help," said Rei.

"Um…Rei?" began Nagisa.

_You're right Rei…I know that because you are one of them…you and Nagisa…and the rest of your friends_, thought Alex, _but how will I tell them the truth?_

Nagisa walked up to Alex and said, "Don't be sad, okay? Just because you feel alone and sad doesn't mean you'll be weak and small."

Alex nodded as he wiped his face away from some tears and said, "Let's go then. Is there a park nearby?"

"Yup!" smiled Nagisa, "We always hang out there; it's one of the best places to go to!"

"Yeah, it's nearby," agreed Rei.

"Should we get the girls? Or no?" asked Nagisa.

"Well…depends on their schedule," shrugged Alex as he got back on his feet.

"Yeah! Girls are a bit strange sometimes…right?" asked Nagisa.

"Let's go then," smiled Alex, hiding his pain inside.

_Brother_, he thought, _you're the only person who I have left to live._

* * *

**_Preview 5: Getting to the bottom of things!_**

Alex placed his bags by the bed while Rei went to his bedroom to turn on his PC and set some other things ready. Meanwhile, the foreigner took out a photo of his brother and placed it by the window sill. He slumped himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling when Rei came back in.

"Hey Alex, you want anything to drink or eat or…?" he asked.

"Oh um…well I'm not sure. What do you have available?" asked Alex.

"Well I got some tea, soda, orange juice, water…and maybe some root beer," answered Rei.

"I think some tea would be nice," smiled the other boy.

"I also got some cake…" began Rei.

"I think I'll pass," replied Alex, "The tea sounds good enough for me."

"I'll be back then," answered the megane.

"Sure thing," smiled Alex.

Alex went to unzip his bag and looked at this strange gun-like device in his hands. He was given this along with a katana sword from Leon and the others back in California as per his mission.

"So this is what has to be done…" he muttered, looking at the manual that went with it.

He placed it down and decided to take out his Katana and carefully swing it around to make some fighting moves, being careful to not slice anything down or breaking stuff. He could feel the intensity of this weapon as he slashed his way through the air.

After a little bit, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He quickly put the Katana back in the bag with the gun and threw the clothes back on top of it while sitting on his bed, saying, "You're back?"

Rei walked in and replied, "Yup. Here's your tea."

"Thanks," said Alex as he takes a sip, enjoying the orange zinger flavor, "Um…about what I said earlier…back at the school, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about that," answered Rei, "We all have those moments."

"Yeah…but I'm really concerned…I can't get the news on my phone," said Alex, "Are you able to…?"

"Oh I hack the crap out of my computer system to get the news," replied Rei, fixing his glasses.

"Well…I guess you have heard of that Ordinance Bill…right?" asked the foreigner.

"Yeah, I've been looking into it. I can't quite pin down the reason yet and by default, I cannot be sure who is behind all of this," said Rei.

"Back in the U.S…I talked to someone…well, he was a classmate of mine and he showed me some of his hacking abilities. I told him I was doing research for medicine so he found out an interesting breakthrough that was happening here," explained the boy.

"Huh, well then…that's quite interesting," said Rei, "You know where to look?"

"I'm trying to find either the Cleveland Clinic…or any of their affiliates. But from what I was told, Japan has discovered some interesting breakthrough for medicine and I'm wishing to find it," answered Alex.

"Well then, you got a plan in mind to deal with this? You're up against a government," replied Rei.

Alex sat there in silence at first, then lowering his head, "But that's when I heard about a story."

"A story?" asked Rei.

"About 5 super-humans who have traveled across the seas and made various miracles," answered Alex.

~END of Previews!

* * *

_Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic_ begins on **November 6, 2013** with a Special Prologue Release coming out on **November 2, 2013**!

~See you next water week!~


End file.
